The act of walking a dog or other pet is a pleasure enjoyed by many pet owners. The ability to get outside and experience nature and the surroundings is a simple joy. There are also the great health benefits associated with exercise for both the dog and the human walker. However, one (1) additional task associated with walking of a dog is the cleaning up of droppings. This act is not only the responsible thing to do, but it is the sanitary thing to do as well. Such droppings are usually picked up in a bag, and then placed in the nearest trash can where they add to the waste stream, and take up space in landfills. Others, with their own yards, may choose to let Mother Nature take its course, and allow such droppings to break down on their own where they act like fertilizer. However, the feces remain an eyesore as well as a sanitation hazard for days or weeks until such breakdown happens.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which dog droppings can be picked up to avoid a sanitation, and eyesore hazard, but still be used as an ecologically friendly fertilizer.